


Luka-chan's Grapescapade!

by SongbirdSilence



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, No Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, The Duck Song, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdSilence/pseuds/SongbirdSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka keeps asking Len this strange question every time she visits his lemonade stand. Based on an OTP prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luka-chan's Grapescapade!

"Do you have any grapes?"

Like it was the most natural thing to say in the world when at a lemonade stand.

Like it was the most normal thing that Luka Megurine—calm, sophisticated, somewhat mysteriously charming, _that_ Luka Megurine—would say.

The female lightly tapped a long fingernail on the wooden platform. Len ogled at the finger going up and down and up and down and up and down in expectation before becoming once more aware of the question she had asked, snapping his eyes back to her.

Len scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Um... N-no, there's just lemonade here. But it's cold, fresh and homemade! Want a glass?"

"...I'll pass." The woman shrugged.

Then she walked away.

**'Til the very next day...**

At the roughly the same time, the same lemonade stand Len was running, and the same solemn lady:

Luka stared at him. "Do you have any grapes?"

_Huh?_

"Like I said yesterday, uh, no." Len looked down, trying to avoid her meticulous gaze. He had no idea whether she was being serious or not. That entirely straight-faced look made him almost believe that she was legitimately asking for grapes, but at the same time it was just so off place.

His finger pointed over to the pitcher of lemonade next to him. "Wanna try some?"

Still staring at him with those big, inquiring ( _Plus attractive okay you can shut up now, me._) eyes, she shook her head. "Goodbye."

Then she walked away.

**'Til the very next day...**

"Do you have any grapes?"

_I really don't get girls._

Here this often quiet, older sister (That was all Len felt for Luka. He didn't have this incredibly strong crush on her that had been billowing out like a balloon soon to pop... One that made him turn as red as a lobster and sometimes stammer like he earned a degree in Being Nervous. Nope.)-like maiden stood before him, asking him this bizarre question for the third time.

"Luka, all I sell here is lemonade. So, why not just give it a go?" Pouring a glass and holding it up for good measure, he hoped Luka would buy a glass.

"...No thank you." After this polite refusal, she turned around.

Then she walked away.

**'Til the very next day...**

"Do you have any grapes?"

The blonde had half a mind to glue this weird, weird girl to a tree and make her stay there for the rest of the day.

As if Luka knew exactly what he was thinking, "Bye, Len."

Then she walked away.

 _Am I doing something wrong here?_ Len wondered if he was repulsing Luka. Maybe she had considered buying lemonade from him, but he kept doing something to make her say an excuse to walk away?  _Do I smell bad?_

**'Til the very next day...**

"Do you have any glue?"

Len did double take. "...What?"

"Do you have any glue?" she repeated.

"No, why would I...oh." He deadpanned upon realizing.

"And one more question for you, Len."

A pause for dramatic tension.

"Do you have any grapes?"

A longer pause as Len gaped at her in disbelief.

After a bit, the corners of Len's mouth began to form a lighthearted, albeit pretty dorky grin on his face. He started to laugh. Just a bit over a chuckle, one would say. "Alright Luka, let's go. I'll get you some grapes."

About a ten-minute walk to the store later, Len went to the produce section, got a container of the highly requested grapes, and went to pay for them.

After walking out the store with a very satisfied Luka, her companion asked, "Why grapes?"

"I wanted to see you." Finally breaking her cool disposition, she admitted this a tad bashfully. "I wasn't thirsty, so I didn't want to buy lemonade with it going to waste. So I asked for grapes every time I came."

_Did she just go with the first thing she thought of?_

The voice that asked that was just a background noise, being acknowledged, but not at the forefront. His mind mainly focused on repeating one phrase over and over again, the thing that made his cheeks flush with pleasant embarrassment.

_"I wanted to see you."_

_You could have just visited me normally,_ he wanted to say, but what came out was, "J-Just take your damn grapes already..."

Luka was undeterred by his statement, only smiling. She took the grapes and swiftly kissed him on the cheek while whispering in his ear, "Until tomorrow."

Then she walked away.

Too soon so that she couldn't see Len's boyish face burn a bright pinkish-red, along with the formation of a seriously goofy expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114403273768/person-a-runs-a-lemonade-stand-and-person-b-shows):  
>  **Person A runs a lemonade stand and person B shows up everyday asking for grapes until finally Persons A buys grapes just for Person B and they find out that was the excuse person B made to see A everyday.**
> 
> Never before would I have thought I would eventually make a fanfiction based off of The Duck Song, of all things. Well, first time for everything. Cute prompt, all the same!
> 
> I love this title, simply for how stupid it is. xD I was considering others, like "Until Tomorrow" but then I was like "omg no that's cheesy as fuck". And then I came to making the title a play on words, which led to "Grapeventure", but simply put, I like the word escapade better. Just... The sound of it. Esssscapade. ;D
> 
> So for this one, I tried to go with the idea that Len has a huge, adolescent-y crush on Luka. Worked with his perspective a bit to play this off. Hooopefully this style worked out? Maybe? Experiments are a thing. I'm just wishing that I won't be all like "omg this is so bad whai did i post this" tomorrow.
> 
> I'm sleepy.


End file.
